This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus configured to secure decorating tips of varied sizes for cleaning by spraying, washing, or dishwasher cleaning.
Cake decorators utilize a variety of decorating tips to decorate cakes, cupcakes, and other pastries. Cleaning multiple decorating tips is a time consuming, inconvenient, and generally undesirable task that must be undertaken between usages of the tips. A significant difficulty with cleaning the tips is that they must be washed individually by hand or at least held individually while spraying them with a sink sprayer.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for holding articles to be washed, such as baskets for holding baby bottle nipples, baskets configured to hold grill accessories, and the like. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing and proposed devices do not effectively hold decorating tips apart from one another and in an extended position to be sprayed or cleaned effectively.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a decorating tip cleaning apparatus for holding and situating a plurality of decorating tips for cleaning. Further, it would be desirable to have a decorating tip cleaning apparatus that enables decorating tips to be inserted into a plurality of complementary apertures and that includes handles by which to hold the apparatus during cleaning.